Classes
Assault The Assault class is an average class. A carbine rifle and a secondary weapon. Assault classes are extremely OP (over powered) when used accurately with a scope (ex. Mars). The weapons do a decent amount of damage. About half of a mag can take down a player (less if shot on the head). It is half way accurate from a long distance. Tips and tricks *Constantly reload your gun when not occupied or after a kill. *Use your secondary weapon when you are scarce on ammo. *Assault Rifles have a low amount of ammo when used for a long period of time, it is a good choice to pick up ammo or exchange weapons from a killed player *Don't go after a sniper that is locked on to you. Go take cover and find another way you can get to the sniper where the sniper cannot see you. *Going against a player with a weapon that has a high shooting rate will make you easily loose the battle. Try to aim for the head. *Always aim for the head if possible. It will be quicker to kill the player. *Very accurate with a scope. If you have a red dot, try to kill people from a long distance if possible. *For every single class, if you come close to an enemy player that doesn't notice you, don't use your knife, use your gun so you can level it up! Engineer The Engineer class is similar to the Assault class but instead of carbines, etc., players are equipped with sub-machine guns (shoots out bullets twice the speed). It is a very powerful class if used properly. Unlike the Assault class, it is terrible from long ranges. It is not recommended to waste your ammo. Instead, go for another near-by enemy. Tips and tricks *Do not shoot anyone from a long range. *Hunt down Assault classes and Recon classes *Like every class, do not attack a Recon player facing your direction. *Because of a high fire rate, you might win against an Assault player due to the faster shooting rate. *For every single class, if you come close to an enemy player that doesn't notice you, don't use your knife, use your gun so you can level it up! Support Support is a "You don't mess with me" class. The default class equips heavy weapons (Machine Gun, etc.). It is mainly used to conserve ammo instead of constantly reloading all the time such as Assault and Engineer classes. A good way to be successful with this class is to reload behind obstacles (considering how long it takes to reload). Reloading while fighting will give the player a very high chance of death caused by the enemy. Support is also used to shoot down multiple players in a same area. Unlike Assault classes, they don't have to reload after killing a player. Tips and tricks *Don't constantly reload if you have a lot of ammo left in public. Hide behind a building, wall, etc. *Always aim for the head. *Have a strong secondary weapon just in case because of the long reload time of the weapon. *Don't reload constantly in public or fighting! It will get you in high risk of death! *If your server is nearly full, use this class. *For every single class, if you come close to an enemy player that doesn't notice you, don't use your knife, use your gun so you can level it up! Recon The Recon class are the snipers of the game. Most players who choose Recon usually camp in places where people can't see. Recon players usually look OP (over powered) but, they are vulnerable to the other classes. Due to the kill cam, players have to move every once in a while. Staying in the same place will most likely make the player gain revenge on the Recon player. Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, knives, etc. are extremely good against a busy sniper. A good secondary weapon with a Recon class would be a very powerful semi weapon instead of an low damaging auto weapon. Tips and tricks *Stay in a place that no one will notice. Move if your area is noticeable. *Recon players can easily be killed by every single class. Make sure to have a plan if you have a feeling that you will be spotted soon. *Recon players will easily find other enemy recon players. It is a good idea to constantly move when battling so the enemy player has a harder time sniping you down. *Have a strong secondary in case of close contact. *Don't go sniping in public. You will be EXTREMELY vulnerable. *Make sure to look back every once in a while to see if there is enemy evidence (ex. New dead ally corpse) *Can't shoot your sniper? Reload by zooming out. *For every single class, if you come close to an enemy player that doesn't notice you, don't use your knife, use your gun so you can level it up! Related Videos